The Changing of Time
by RadioactiveSquid
Summary: A Hat Films fanfic with zombies & death!


The Changing of Time

A Hat Films FanFiction

The rush of wind blows around the autumn leaves uselessly as the gray clouds loom above the world. The frantic sets of footsteps from behind the trees decrease at the hope of silence. The crackling of branches and dead hopes follow the trio as they search the perimeter. Their feet occasionally slightly splashing in small puddles from yesterday's shower. Neither of them wanted to speak, for the fear of being overheard overtook their very beings.

This is the third time they have checked the eastern gate. Alex hoped Chris was just being paranoid and saying things, he didn't want to believe that a situation could arise. The fear and paranoia however, would never cease. He knew something should happen, it's been so quiet for weeks. It isn't that he was bored, he had plenty to think about.

The short bursts of cool air released him from his thoughts as he looked up at both Chris and Ross. The breeze shook Ross' hair as his stormy eyes looked up and tried to hold his hair down. He looked adorable whenever he did that. Ross looked at him and scowled, knowing he was thinking how cute that was. He used his hand for his hair and not his gun, which had knocked against the stone wall making a sharp sound the completely shred the silence they knew. Ross swiftly grasped his gun once more as they all stood still frozen in time. The time had changed however and sharply sped up as the groans and shuffling sounds on the opposite side started.

The rain was sprinkling down ever so slightly as their breathing hitched. All three of them held tightly to their guns as Alex stepped closer to the wall to try and see over. He glanced down and sharply inhaled as the undead corpse loomed closely to his face. He tried to step back farther away but miscalculated his step and slipped on a large puddle sending him on his right arm. Alex tried not to make a sound but emitted a yelp as pain shot through his entire right side. Chris turned around with wide eyes and helped him up slowly.

The opposite side seemed to come to life completely.

"I don't think we need to worry too much about silence anymore, just on getting the hell out." Ross muttered to Alex and Chris.

"Let's not be too stupid and yell as we run yeah?" Chris mentioned trying to shed some light.

"Let's try and get to the barn." Alex whispered looking up at Ross and Chris.

All three nod at each other and are immediately on the move, seeking shelter from the pouring rain screaming from the sky. They all hide in the shack just outside the barn fence, it's dark and smells of rot and dust. The door of the shed seems to never have existed, and the shed also seems to have several scorch marks on its old walls. A sharp and rusty sound emanated from the north as it screeched even louder than the rain's voice. The trio snuck back outside as the gate finally fell. The undead poured in even more heavily than the rain as all three of them ran for the barn.

"The barn doors could buy us some time sure, but what happens after that?" Ross yelled in between heavy breaths.

"I don't care, as long as we get there safely we can think about that afterwards!" Alex shook his head and narrowed his eyes, he didn't want to think of what could happen.

"Shut the fuck up and run they're getting too close for comfort!" Chris booked it even harder than he had been before.

The trio had gotten close to the barn, but not close enough as the zombies chased their heels. If it hadn't have been for his friends, Alex would have given up a long time ago, back when the outbreak started. Alex shoved Chris inside as he stumbled in he looked back ready to close the barn door, but the sight he saw overtook him.

The zombies caught Ross' leg causing him to fall face first into muddy earth. Alex shouted and open fired upon the several heads near Ross. The gunshots echoed throughout the field and rang in his ears. The sound didn't matter, all that did was Ross. The shrieks of all three rang out as the gunfire ceased. Chris ran over and knelt beside Alex. The rain stopped and the gray trickled the last drops out, as they fell upon Alex's cheeks he held Ross closely and held his hand. Chris looked away unable to take in the sight, holding his head in his hands. Ross looked up at Alex with his stormy eyes,

"Good thing it's the gas you have to worry about inhaling right?" Ross coughed heavily in his arm, revealing blood as he tossed it to his side.

Alex stared at him with teary and regretful eyes. He picked up Ross and carried him into the barn setting him on the make shift hay bed. Chris followed behind and closed the barn doors behind them. He walked over to Ross on the hay bed and held his hand with both of his caressing it gently. Alex held Ross' hand to his heart and squeezed it gently.

"You did well… you bastard." Alex's insult was empty. Tears hit Ross' arm and he looked over at Chris.

"I love you guys." Ross whispered as he tilted his head toward Alex. A single tear rolled down his cheek as Alex look up at his smiling face, just in time to see the final lights in his stormy eyes fade, like a star going out in a whisper. Like a lover falling into darkness.

"I'm going outside…" Chris slowly got up and walked through the back door, shutting it behind him.

"_I have called you children_

_I have called you son._

_What is there to answer,_

_When I'm the only one?_

_Morning comes in paradise_

_Morning comes in light_

_Still, I must obey._

_Still I must invite_

_If there's anything to say,_

_If there's anything to do,_

_If there's any other way,_

_I'll do anything for you."_

Alex's voice rang out in the barn, the sound as clear as the emotion and meaning behind it. As his voice faded out he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside Ross, his fingers still holding warmth.

Alex awoke to Chris several hours later, motioning for him to come out back with Ross. He stood up with shaky limbs, but gently took up Ross in his arms and carried him outside. The stars shone brightly upon a wooded pyre that Chris had made. Alex gave Chris Ross' warm body and went back inside to get his zippo.

The sight of the small fire growing to engulf all the wood made Alex's insides twist. Ross looked entirely peaceful as the embers shot up into the night. The smoke rose up seeming to reach for one of the brightest stars in the sky it was alone in the sky shining brightly against the flames. Alex looked back at the fire, wishing it were Chris who set it. This fire was not the kind he wanted to see. These flames were filled with sadness, regret, and loss.

And for once in his life, Alex did not enjoy the sight of a roaring fire…


End file.
